Soichi Isurugi
is the father of Misora Isurugi, the owner of the café nascita and also the host of Evolto. Later, Soichi Isurugi and Evolto, will use the Evol Driver alongside with the Evolbottles to transform and become Kamen Rider Evol. Character History Early Life Ten years prior to the events of Build, Soichi was an astronaut working with the Kiwami Project, discovering the Pandora Box on Mars. However finding the box would change his mentality, which he jokingly admitted that it "did a number on his mind". In truth, it was Evolto who had somehow possessed Soichi's body and fled with him to Earth, unknown to anyone. Returning to Earth Personality Ten years ago, Soichi was said to be a kind and caring person. However, upon his first exposure to the Pandora Box's energy, Soichi was transformed into a ruthless, cunning mastermind due to possession by Evolto. It is later shown, however, that he is struggling for control, trying to fight back against Evolto, though these are vain attempts as Evolto has complete control over his body. Forms *'Height': 201.5 cm *'Weight': 102.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 22.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 40.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Similar to Night Rogue, Blood Stalk accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Fullbottle. Unlike Riders and other Transteam/Kaiser system users, Evolto is almost always seen transformed into Blood Stalk after his identity has been revealed to Sento and the others at nascita. His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Stalk also possesses numerous abilities built into his suit. On each wrist, he has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of either paralyzing, killing, or even disintegrating them. He can also create an energy cobra projection through his suit to attack or capture targets. It has been proven that Evolto is extremely proficient with the Blood Stalk arsenal and its abilities granted to him; his skill with the Transteam System, coupled with his enhanced durability, has allowed him to survive multiple skirmishes with Build and Cross-Z, and defeat Night Rogue in a duel. The true purpose of the Blood Stalk system is to encourage the rise of Hazard Levels in Riders. Thus, he is shown capable of accepting far greater punishments than either Build or Cross-Z. Instead of showing pain or discomfort, Stalk is otherwise enjoying the beatings so long that his opponent's Hazard Level rises. In order to facilitate this, Blood Stalk can measure the current hazard level of Kamen Riders/Smash by simply touching them. Stalk states that this form is merely temporary, as he uses powers acquired from Mars to stay toe to toe with enemies that are supposed to be stronger than what the Transteam System can put out. This is is shown when Stalk was able to fight on par with Build's RabbitTank Sparkling form while Night Rogue was easily defeated by it. Blood Stalk also has several non-combat abilities. As mentioned by Takumi himself, Stalk's equipment has the ability to change its user's voice tone freely to hide his identity. It is later revealed that the alternate voice is that of Evolto. . Stalk is also able to activate the Guardians’ true programming as sleeper agents of Faust by snapping his fingers. When in need of a quick escape, he can escape any situation by becoming a cloud of red smoke and flowing away. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with a dose of Nebula Gas. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash; when used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions and their host will lose all memories once freed. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Appearances: Build Episodes 3-14, 16-17, 19-21, ROGUE Episode 2, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ ("Next Chapter", "Final Chapter"), Build 22-24, 28-33 - Union State= When multiple Guardians are combining into their larger battle robot form, the , Blood Stalk can merge with it to become a red variant that he can control. Appearances: Build Episode 10 }} - Evol-Driver= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58.0 t *'Kicking power': 63.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto entitled this form . As Evol, Soichi/Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. This form's finisher is the : Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. Appearances: Build Episodes 33-34 - Dragon= Dragon Form is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Appearances: Build Episode 34 - Rabbit= Rabbit Form http://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6756610#p6765552 is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Appearances: Build Episode TBA - Black Hole= Black Hole Form is Evol's super form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol Triggerhttps://imgur.com/ukgLSyH. Appearances: Build Episode TBA }} }} Equipment Devices *Transteam Gun - Blood Stalk's transformation device and personal weapon. *Fullbottles - Blood Stalk's transformation trinkets. *Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device *Evolbottles - Evol's transformation trinkets *Evol Trigger - Evol's upgrade device for Black Hole form Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. *Drill Crusher - Evol's personal weapon in Rabbit Form *Beat Closer - Evol's personal weapon in Dragon Form *Hawk Gatlinger - Weapon taken from Build Behind the Scenes Portrayal Soichi is portrayed by . As Evolto, his other voice was voiced by , who previously voiced Namakelder in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. As Blood Stalk, his suit actor is . Etymology The katakana in his name is usually translated as "Stark". Notes *Soichi has the habit of saying out before voicing his comments. The style and tone used as he delivers the phrase is reminiscent of the same iconic phrase from the Ace Attorney game series. *Being a proprietor of a café where the main hero works and/or frequents in their spare time brings to mind Tōbei Tachibana and Kiyojiro Bando. *Blood Stalk's cobra motif, along with Night Rogue's bat motif, is part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the first two Shocker monsters as well as the first monster to be upgraded. **Same as Night Rogue, Blood Stalk's transformation catchphrase, , is also a homage to and 's catchphrase ("Jouchaku" and "Shouketsu") *He's similar to DJ Sagara from ''Kamen Rider Gaim'', as he was initially a supporting character but is later revealed to be the mastermind behind everything, and is snake-themed. **An inversion of their backgrounds, while DJ Sagara wanted to encourage growth and improvement of all species across the universe, being a passive observer to the results, Soichi does so to improve the already powerful and only while they remain useful to him, becoming directly involved to make it happen. *As a hint to Stalk's true identity as Soichi, the collar on Blood Stalk's suit was modeled after the collar of a space suit.http://blog.livedoor.jp/shfiguarts/archives/1069025804.html *The CGI model of Blood Stalk's Energy Cobra is a reuse of part of Kamen Rider Ouja's Venosnaker. Appearances ***''Next Chapter'' ***''Final Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episose 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match }} References Category:Build Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Good turns evil